Alérian 20 - Les Alliances Surnaturelles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Des Gardiens pris de folie ont formé leur alliance, mais à présent Alérian aussi ! Cependant, régénéré et affaibli à la fois par l'un des coeurs de Zunia en lui, le jeune homme sait que l'affrontement à venir sera sans pitié. Il y est prêt, sans savoir que des alliés inespérés pourraient bien le rejoindre !
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Allongé sous un arbre millénaire, les bras croisés sous la nuque, Alérian sommeillait, Zunia et Wakrist volant à la distance la plus proche du sol.

\- Vous savez que vous faites un sacré raffut avec vos claquements d'ailes, les lézards ? murmura le jeune homme. Comment voulez-vous que je profite de ma sieste dans ces conditions ?

\- Et toi, tu n'arrêtes jamais de râler ?

\- Non, Zunia, je suis le fils de mon père !

Alérian eut un soupir, se redressant à demi sur un coude.

\- Heureusement, cette fois je suis parvenu à le laisser derrière moi, sans qu'il puisse me suivre… J'ai mon combat, je ne pouvais lui permettre qu'il me rejoigne ! Je ne sais même pas si nous pouvons nous en tirer, si je peux vous ramener… Zunia, tes œufs ?

\- En sécurité et bien au chaud dans mon ventre ! Je t'ai dit que je pouvais les porter des décennies si nécessaire !

\- Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais, avoua Alérian en se relevant souplement. Hormis si cela arrivait durant une mission, je n'ai jamais voulu de femelles enceintes à bord de mes bâtiments. Il faut toujours préserver la génération future ! Oui, j'avais des espèces très différentes à bord, certaines même hermaphrodites, d'autres encore Mécanoïdes pouvaient faire la demande de bébés évolutifs, mon terme « femelle » n'avait rien de péjoratif.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais pris ainsi, intervint Wakrist. Tu as toujours été respectueux de toutes vies et espèces en effet ! Personne ne devrait jamais te prendre au pied de la lettre, tu as un trop grand cœur que pour être accusé d'irrévérence.

\- D'ailleurs aucun à ton bord ne te l'a jamais reproché, ajouta Zunia en venant se poser auprès de son ami Humain.

\- Je sais, mais je remets tout en doute, hors de ma dimension, sans mes repères habituels – pour autant qu'au cours de tous ces affrontements surnaturels j'aie pu me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie – et je suis un peu invivable, non, mes amis Dragons ?

\- Tu es dans un état physique et psychique lamentable, reconnut Zunia, sa langue caressant doucement la joue balafrée du jeune homme.

\- Tu es très mal, compléta encore Wakrist. Tu es reparti sans être guéri, et ton état se dégrade à vue d'œil !

Alérian fronça les sourcils, creusant l'herbe du bout de sa bottine.

\- Je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'ai été trop longtemps sur la touche… Il me fallait repartir dans la mer d'étoiles, et en me foutant de tous conseils médicaux. Et puis, j'ai un cœur de Dragon, que pourrait-il encore m'arriver ?

Wakrist toucha souplement le sol.

\- Nous sommes partis trop vite. J'ai capté les pensées électroniques de ton Machinar… Mais ses conclusions sont limpides : un Humain avec un cœur de Dragon… Ce n'est pas viable…

Alérian se rassit, tête basse, triturant machinalement la mèche blanche à hauteur de sa tempe gauche qui tranchait dans sa crinière d'acajou.

\- Je crois que je l'ai compris dès la salle de réveil. Sans vouloir t'offusquer, Zunia, ton cœur est d'une puissance incontrôlable. Oui, je crois que c'est le terme : j'ai un cœur éternel mais mon corps Humain n'est pas assez fort pour le contenir… M'en fiche, j'ai à sauver mes univers et j'utiliserai ton précieux cadeau autant que je pourrai tenir, Zunia, je te le promets !

\- Je sais que tu feras tout, mon ami, fit doucement la Grande Dragonne. Jamais je ne t'aurais donné un de mes cœurs si je n'avais eu une foi aveugle en toi !

\- Merci, Zunia. Tu vas me donner ces souffles pour finir ce combat contre les Gardiens fous. Ensuite, advienne que pourra !

Alérian partit dans un grand rire, mains sur les hanches, la crinière d'acajou au vent bien qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre brise sur la colline où il avait pris du repos.

\- Maintenant que j'ai accepté ma mort inéluctable, après un espoir infini, je suis prêt. Le rêve peut se finir, merci mes amis lézards !

\- A ton service ! firent en chœur Zunia et Wakrist.

* * *

Soulevant les paupières, Alérian retrouva son _Warriorshadow_ , faible au possible, le corps douloureux.

\- J'ai eu un malaise ?

\- Oui, très sérieux… De façon illogique, et logique à la fois, ton coeur de Dragon qui t'a sauvé est bien trop puissant, il cause des dégâts irréversibles…

\- Je suis déjà au courant !

\- Mais, colonel ! ?

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! rugit Alérian en quittant le lit où il avait repris conscience, récupérant ses vêtements noir et rouge. Je vais combattre les pires engeances possibles ! Doc, donne-moi du temps, juste le temps de le faire, je ne t'ordonne que cela. Ensuite, je connais mon issue…

\- Je ne t'autorise pas à quitter l'Infirmerie!

\- Des nèfles !

\- Bien colonel, céda le Mécanoïde à bord du vaisseau Pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Albator bondit hors de son fauteuil en bois, coussins rouges et têtes de mort décoratives.

\- Lumiane, enfin !

\- Je ne viens que lorsque ma présence est nécessaire. Bien qu'en ce cas précis, je me mêle de choses qui ne me concernent pas !

\- Lumiane, Déesse Dorée, cela te touche puisque tu es une Gardienne ! Et les cinglés te menacent !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, Albator, reconnut la Déesse. Mais je suis encore bien loin de toute cette agitation. En revanche j'ai perçu tes pensées, tes appels de détresse – et cela ne te ressemble pas un instant ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je dois rejoindre mon fils !

\- Alérian donc…

\- Je n'ai qu'un garçon. Et Enysse a droit à son innocence. Je ne voudrais pas que ces Gardiens fous s'en prennent un jour à elle. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de perdre mes deux enfants !

\- Alérian, répéta Lumiane en faisant passer sa canne à pommeau de verre d'une main à l'autre, en une agitation qui lui était inhabituelle. Il est parti et il refusait que tu puisses le suivre !

\- Ca, je l'avais parfaitement compris ! grinça le grand Pirate balafré. Il m'a planté là comme le premier des débutants, je parle de moi pour le bleu… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu venir, alors qu'il m'en avait prévenu ! Je pensais pouvoir le contrer, arriver à lui coller au train, mais il a filé par un vortex !

\- Et tu dois respecter les décisions de ce magnifique Militaire qu'est Alérian, remarqua Lumiane. Il a choisi…

Albator soupira, vidant d'un trait son verre de vin rouge.

\- … et Machinar m'a révélé la vérité sur son état de santé ! reprit Albator avec virulence. J'ai toujours envoyé à la cantonade que je n'abandonnerais jamais mon fils, que je serais toujours pour lui, que je ramènerais un père à ses petits gamins, je lui en ai fait le serment ! Aussi, même si ce combat me dépasse, si je n'y suis pas de taille, j'ai à être auprès de lui !

\- Quoi, tu veux que…

\- Lumiane, Déesse de toute ma destinée, tu as déjà sondé mon âme. Oui, je te prie avec humilité et juste avec espoir, que tu permettes à mon _Arcadia_ de suivre le _Warriorshadow_ dans son voyage insensé !

\- Mais que pourrais-tu donc de plus qu'Alérian et son cœur de Dragon ? insista la Déesse Dorée Gardienne d'une Planète Idéale.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Albator. Je dois juste être là. Je suis un père !

\- Je comprends.

Albator tressaillit.

\- Lumiane, ce sont des combats de Gardiens Surnaturels qui s'annoncent. Te joindras-tu à mon garçon ?

\- Je suis une Déesse de la Paix, je ne me bats pas !

\- Lumiane…

\- Je peux juste t'offrir le moyen de suivre la trace du _Warriorshadow_. Ensuite, je ne te devrai plus rien, en dépit de toute mon affection pour toi !

\- Merci, Déesse.

Un nouveau vortex s'ouvrant, l' _Arcadia_ s'y engouffra.

* * *

Superbe, silencieuse, mais présente, Clio avait rempli deux verres de vin rouge et en avait servi un à son ami de toujours.

\- Tu te tracasses toujours, Albator.

\- Bien sûr ! Alérian est mon fils ! J'ai toujours fait vœux de me sacrifier pour les êtres innocents et sans défense, mais plus encore pour le fruit de mes entrailles !

\- Et qu'espères-tu faire pour Alie ? insista la Jurassienne.

\- Depuis la sinistre prédiction de Doc Machinar, je n'ai plus d'espoir au cœur… Et, oui, le cœur est le nœud de cette histoire… Mon pauvre petit garçon !

Clio eut un soupir, une main sur l'épaule de son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Tu te fais un mal infini, Albator. Assister à l'atomisation d'Alie, je ne vois en quoi cela pourrait t'apaiser…

\- Je pense qu'Alérian se prépare au pire, depuis des mois déjà, reprit le grand Pirate balafré. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce coup du sort alors qu'il est dans la jeune force de l'âge et de la santé !

Albator s'était levé et avait martelé les claies décoratives de ses baies vitrées lui donnant vue sur sa chère mer d'étoiles.

\- Un espace, infini, où bien qu'en ayant y mener bien des combats, je l'ai trouvé rassuré, mais plus jamais depuis les derniers mois… Un univers de mort, glacé… Je suis à bout, comment pourrais-je soutenir mon garçon alors que je redoute le pire, et que j'ai même la certitude que cela va arriver… ?

\- Alérian a des amis ! jeta soudain la Jurassienne. Ils viendront, pour ton jeune fils, Albator !

\- Non, il n'y a plus personne… soupira le grand Pirate balafré.

Il se redressa néanmoins.

\- Mais j'ai une foi absolue en Alie et ses Gardiens ! Et c'est à cela que je veux assister !

Et sans tenir compte du regard d'or de la Jurassienne, Albator flûta un nouveau verre.

« J'arrive, Alie ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Alérian se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Papa !

Kitane, la Doctoresse Mécanoïde qui veillait à l'autre bout de la chambre se leva et s'approcha.

\- Un cauchemar, colonel.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit.

\- Dommage, je dormais effectivement bien ! se plaignit-il. Et il sera sous peu l'heure de se lever !

\- Votre père ? interrogea Kitane.

\- Il a trouvé le moyen de me suivre, c'est insensé !

\- On dirait que tu découvres seulement en cette nuit l'obstination de ton père, glissa Zunia depuis le pendentif en forme de rose.

\- J'avais pourtant essayé de penser à tout dans l'urgence !

\- Il a lui aussi ses alliés surnaturels, glissa à son tour Wakrist, l'as-tu donc oublié ?

\- Lumiane, la grande Déesse Dorée, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, firent les deux Grands Dragons. Elle n'entrera jamais dans ce conflit de folie, mais elle aidera à sa façon.

\- Je crains qu'elle n'en ait déjà bien trop fait ! gronda le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche. Ce n'est qu'à moi d'aller au bout de cette entreprise démentielle, pour une fois il n'avait pas à s'en mêler ! ragea-t-il en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

\- C'est ton père, releva encore doucement Zunia. Et tu es son petit garçon, qu'importe l'âge que tu aies !

\- Je le sais. Comme je le lui ai dit, je l'ai compris en devenant père moi-même ! Heureusement, mes fils ont la vie la plus paisible que j'ai pu leur offrir… Et si Alastor a des intuitions inattendues et spectaculaires pour son jeune âge, Alden ne me parle plus… Il a dû croire que je l'abandonnais, alors que c'était juste mon corps qui me lâchait… Je ne peux lui en vouloir de s'être trompé. Je crois qu'il m'est arrivé d'avoir les mêmes sensations, quand j'étais avec mes Tuteurs Mulien et Lhora, que je me disais que bien qu'il n'ait pas su pour ma venue au monde, mon père m'avait abandonné, qu'il avait laissé tomber tous les univers en partant se retirer en ermite auprès de Lumiane. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir le temps de tout expliquer à Alden. J'aime tant mes garçons !

\- Ils le savent, intervint Lumiane en apparaissant dans la pièce.

\- Pas envie de te voir, toi… marmonna Alérian. Tu as envoyé mon père à la mort ! Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir, mais il est hors de question que je l'entraîne avec moi dans la tragédie de ce qui se prépare… Cela est la seule chose que mon trop grand cœur de Dragon ne pourrait supporter !

Le jeune homme s'assit sur une banquette, Kitane venant lui apporter un verre d'eau et éponger son front emperlé de sueur.

\- Il va me falloir l'accepter, c'est ça ? Que nous soyons réunions face aux Gardiens sanguinaires, pour l'ultime confrontation ?

\- Oui, approuvèrent de façon sinistre les deux Grands Dragons.

\- Ma propre fin, je veux bien, pas celle de mes proches !

\- Alérian, tu n'as jamais décidé, reprit Zunia. Tu avais à prendre la relève de ton père, à aller le chercher et à le ramener, pour que vous meniez vos combats côte à côte ! Et ce jusqu'à la fin ! Mais mon compagnon et moi faisons confiance à ton étoile de chance, nous savons que tu nous sauveras !

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

\- Tu dois y croire le premier ! insista Wakrist.

\- Je n'ai plus d'espoir en moi, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Des tas de choses vont se produire, je n'y pourrai rien, mais je serai désespérée et émerveillée à la fois, révéla Lumiane. Vous les Humains êtes tellement surprenants, imprévisibles finalement, et fascinants ! C'est moi qui suis fière de vous connaître.

\- Merci, Lumiane. Je me débrouillerai avec mes Alliés Surnaturels. Ils sont superbes eux aussi !

\- A un de ces jours, Alie, fit Lumiane en disparaissant.

Alérian consulta sa montre.

\- Comme je le prédisais : presque l'heure de se lever. Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'un costaud petit déjeuner !

\- Mais un minimum de matières grasses, rappela Kitane.

\- Rabat-joie !

Tout en engloutissant son repas, Alérian continua de converser avec ses Dragons.

\- Mais, par les Dieux, qui sont bien nos ennemis ? !

\- Morvance, une sorte de Salamandre sous sa véritable apparence, et Thermonien la Méduse. Ils sont les instigateurs de cette folie.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont plus de fidèles, qu'ils sont les premiers menacés d'extinction pour l'Oubli ! Et ils ne veulent pas partir seul !

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils sont vraiment cinglés…


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Rampant, Morvance s'approcha du bocal où flottait Thermonien.

\- Il arrive, la pire engeance Humaine engendrée par ces sous êtres ! On avait pourtant bien cru s'en débarrasser avant même qu'il ne soupçonne notre présence ! jeta la salamandre.

\- Oui, on avait surchargé son esprit des visions de ce que nous préparions, pour que son corps physique le lâche, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Il est revenu dans la mer d'étoiles ! s'agita la Méduse. Et il n'est pas seul !

\- Oui, les Jeunes Gardiens se sont ralliés à lui. Les traîtres ! Mais ce sont des nouveau-nés, ils ne sauront pas se battre !

\- Qu'importe, ils sont en nombre… Ça ne va pas être aisé de les repousser, en plus ils sont des nôtres !

\- Pas du tout, ils nous ont rejetés en faisait allégeance à cet Humain ! rugit Morvance. Nous les vaporiserons pour ce choix ! La guerre est déclarée, mais nous avons l'avantage : cet Humain microscopique vient sur notre terrain ! Il va y perdre.

La Méduse agita ses tentacules.

\- Peut-être n'aurons-nous même pas à porter le premier engagement, son cœur ne tiendra pas le coup ! Il suffira juste d'attendre que son voyage vers nous finisse de l'éreinter !

La Salamandre et la Méduse éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Alérian avait pris place dans la salle à manger de son appartement.

\- Un poulet entier ? On dirait que les Mécanoïdes des Cuisines ont surestimé mon appétit !

\- Non, je ne crois pas, commenta Kropion. Je ne vous quitte pas des yeux, colonel !

\- Aide-moi à lui faire un sort à ce volatile, pria Alérian.

\- J'ai déjà pris mon repas.

\- Je suis sûr que tu auras un petit creux où le caser ! assura Alérian en se jetant sur son plat.

Rahog, l'Ordinateur Central du _Warriorshadow_ lança son bip d'avertissement avant d'annoncer la suite.

\- L' _Arcadia_ nous talonne. On le laisse nous rejoindre ?

\- Comme si nous avions le moyen d'échapper à mon père ! ricana Alérian, installé dans son grand fauteuil sur la passerelle. Il me poursuivrait jusqu'aux Enfers de toutes les croyances ! Ralentis, mets-nous à l'arrêt même s'il le faut. Mon papa est là !

Et entre baume au cœur et rage, Alérian patienta.

* * *

Accueilli par une gifle monumentale, Albator ne vacilla même pas.

\- J'étais sûr de ta bienvenue, Alie, merci !

\- Et tu oses faire ça à Chalandra et à tes petits-fils ? aboya Alérian. Tu crois que c'est mieux que deux balafrés disparaissent en même temps, en laissant Alastor seul avec cette marque si particulière sur son jeune et rose visage… ?

\- J'ai à être avec toi, c'est tout, mon enfant !

\- Je sais, papa, céda le jeune homme en l'étreignant à présent, de toutes ses forces. J'aurais fait de même si un de tes petits-fils était dans les soucis ! J'ai compris tant de choses en étant papa moi aussi… Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a Chalandra et ma petite sœur Enysse !

\- J'ai ces deux femmes dans le cœur, oh oui, Alie, à un point inimaginable ! reprit Albator en serrant les épaules de son fils. Mais je suis un guerrier, ma vie n'a jamais été et ne sera que combats… Et avant mon propre bonheur j'ai à tout faire pour mes enfants encore en vie ! Je suis là, Alie, juste près de toi. Dis-moi si j'ai un rôle, mais au moins tu ne partiras pas seul et loin des tiens !

\- Alors, tu es au courant…

Dans l'ascenseur les emmenant vers les appartements privés, Albator passa le bras autour des épaules d'Alérian.

\- Machinar a bien été obligé de tout m'avouer ! J'ai un peu secoué sa carcasse Mécanoïde. Et puis surtout il n'y avait plus rien de secret, vu que tu étais parti !

\- Machinar est un être bien. Il n'a jamais lâché Warius, il ne nous abandonnera pas !

\- Oui, jamais Warius ne l'aurait mis autrement sur ton Destroyer.

\- Je ne sais même pas si je reverrai un jour le _Firestarter_ …

Tenant toujours son fils par les épaules, Albator l'escorta jusqu'à son appartement.

\- A présent, repose-toi, Alie. Les terreurs sont à venir, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces !

\- Je sais, papa.

S'écroulant sur son lit, Alérian sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Ces Morvance et Thermonien me laissent approcher… Ce n'est pas normal !

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas non plus, avoua Zunia. Tu es le seul qui puisse tenter quelque chose contre eux, avec ta petite armée Surnaturelle ! Ils devraient t'avoir dégommé depuis longtemps ! ?

\- Ils ne le font pas, pour une raison qui m'échappe… C'est mon seul avantage… Si j'en ai l'occasion, j'aurai à frapper ! Oh oui, une seule opportunité ! Une suggestion pour m'en sortir ? Dois-je passer une fois de plus dans l'autre monde, ou autre joyeuseté du genre ?

\- J'en doute. Pour ce qui est de ta mort, elle pourrait venir bien plus tôt que prévu !

\- Cela est une autre évidence, grinça le jeune homme. Je sens parfaitement que mon corps ne tient plus le coup que par miracle… Doc Zitane me gave de stimulants, mais ça ne suffira pas sur le long terme. J'aurais quand même aimé avoir eu le temps de revoir une dernière fois les miens.

\- Depuis le temps, Alie, ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il ne faut préjuger de rien ? poursuivit Zunia. Rien n'est jamais joué avant l'acte final !

\- J'aimerais espérer, comme tu peux t'en douter, mais ça rendrait le reste du voyage encore plus dur à supporter ! Par les Dieux, si seulement j'avais idée de ce que ces Gardiens me préparent comme accueil…

\- Si c'était aussi simple, les univers n'auraient pas besoin de ton courage, murmurèrent les deux Grands Dragons.

\- Les miens me manquent…

\- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

\- Papa, tu écoutes aux portes ! ?

\- Je ne me referai pas. Et toi, une idée de la façon dont aborder le Sanctuaire des Gardiens Alliés ?

\- J'aimerais bien avoir une écope géante.

\- De quoi ?

* * *

Alérian haleta, le souffle court.

« A tout prendre, j'aurais préféré ne pas découvrir de façon prémonitoire le refuge de Thermonien et de Morvance ! C'est une fournaise ici ! Je ne comprends pas, ils sont une Salamandre et une Méduse, ça vit en milieu humide ! J'étais plus doué en littérature qu'en biologie, mais je suis sûr de ce que j'avance ! ».

\- Tu as raison, Alérian, fit Zunia qui pas plus grande qu'un colibri voletait autour de lui. Les Gardiens cinglés ont déjà fait de leur propre Sanctuaire un désert, afin de n'avoir aucun regret à le quitter pour un voyage court mais intense une fois qu'ils auront exterminé tous les peuples !

\- Et c'est moi qu'ils vont vaporiser si je traîne trop. Ils ne sont ni faibles ni stupides : ils vont sentir ma présence !

\- Aucun risque. Wakrist est encore plus fort que moi. Il nous protège ! Je t'ai dit un jour que peu de choses résistaient à des Dragons !

\- Si seulement cela pouvait être suffisant en ces circonstances, soupira Alérian. Pourtant, même si Wakrist est plus âgé que toi, vous êtes encore jeunes tous les deux, tout comme les Gardiens venus à la vie !

\- Oui, nous sommes tous embarqués dans cette histoire, et tous volontaires, rappela Zunia en se posant sur son épaule, caressant de son museau la joue balafrée. Rappelle-toi toujours de ce fait pour n'emporter aucun remords et donner tout ce que tu as dans le ventre quand il faudra affronter Morvance et Thermonien ! Eux défaits, les instigateurs de cette folie, les autres Gardiens repartiront à leur vie paisible. Là, ils ne le suivent que sous la contrainte de la terreur que ces deux fous leur inspirent !

\- Il y a bien un moyen de l'emporter ? insista le jeune homme qui ne démordait pas d'une arme secrète à déterrer à l'ultime moment pour une de ces victoires sur le fil dont il avait été coutumier à son corps défendant !

\- Il y en a toujours un, reconnut enfin Zunia. Rien de spectaculaire, cela a toujours été toi, l'expérience accumulée. Pas d'objet mythique à sortir.

Alérian passa les mains sur son visage.

\- Bref, y aller de toute l'énergie du désespoir et leur infliger un max de dégâts ? Alors peut-être que là, en entrant dans la partie, vous les Gardiens aurez une chance de les surpasser ?

\- C'est un assez bon résumé, convint la Grande Dragonne. Il y a encore tant de ressources dans ton corps affaibli ! Et Wakrist et moi serons à tes côtés !

\- Je sais. On peut sortir de ce rêve et revenir sur mon _Warriorshadow_ , je suis complètement déshydraté !

\- Oui, nous en avons fini ici, jusqu'à ce que tu y reviennes de façon physique.

Pas emballé, Alérian ne put que laisser Zunia le ramener sur son Destroyer.

* * *

\- Je me suis assoupi, papa ?

\- Oui, juste quelques instants. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant dans tes songes ?

\- Non, rien de particulier…


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Albator ôta presque la tasse de café des mains de son fils.

\- Tu as bu bien assez de caféine !

\- Tu n'es pas sur ton cuirassé, tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, marmonner Alérian qui n'avait cependant pas eu un geste pour récupérer son mug.

\- J'ai tous les droits sur toi, mon grand, à commencer par ceux de mon amour paternel !

Le jeune homme désigna l'assiette devant lui.

\- Mon petit déjeuner, je peux au moins… ?

\- Œufs en poudre et préparés spécialement pour toi, saucisses allégées, petits haricots sans sauce, ce plat est passé par l'attention de Doc Kitane avant de t'être servie !

\- Et mon café ?

\- Prends plutôt du thé !

Alérian finissant de prendre son repas, son père se contenta de piquer un toast sous la cloche pour le recouvrir de marmelade et vider le café de son fils.

\- Nous sommes en approche de ton nouveau Sanctuaire invisible, reprit le grand Pirate balafré, du souci dans la voix et le regard. Et tu ne frémis plus d'un poil… Si tu avais renoncé, nous ne serions pas là. Et reculer face à un combat démentiel ne nous a jamais arrêtés, même si cela a coûté au fil des générations la vie à plus d'un de nos ancêtres, heureusement, il a toujours laissé la graine du futur derrière lui !

\- Tout comme toi, sourit enfin Alérian. Je comprends un peu mieux ce que Zunia me disait l'autre jour à mots détournés : je ne dois pourtant pas compter que sur mes propres moyens mais puiser dans le cœur et l'amour des miens. Cela m'a toujours dopé, je dois y croire encore une fois !

\- Le plus vieil adage du monde, fit Albator en serrant les épaules de son fils. Faire la guerre pour la paix, ce qui conduit à la seconde vérité : se battre au nom de l'amour des innocents. Tu as complètement appris cette leçon, mon petit littéraire au cœur de guerrier !

\- Il n'était que temps, grinça Alérian en quittant la table pour aller se doucher.

* * *

Ne quittant toujours pas son fils d'une semelle, Albator l'attendait à sa sortie de la salle de bain.

\- Je ne peux donc rien faire ?

\- Non. Juste avoir ce rôle que tu rappelais au petit déjeuner : être mon papa, près de moi. Et cela sera une raison supplémentaire pour moi de me battre pour tenter ma chance jusqu'au bout et te sauver pour te ramener auprès de Chalandra et d'Enysse !

\- Alie, ce ne sont pas aux enfants de se battre pour leur père…

\- Pour toi, si ! Tu ne l'as que trop fait pour les générations futures ! Sans toi, il n'y aurait pas Dana et mes petits, ni ton foyer ! Je t'offre ce combat, mon papa, en ton honneur, j'espère en être digne !

\- Je t'attends. Et j'exige ton retour !

\- Je ferai au mieux, papa !

* * *

Alérian leva légèrement le menton.

\- Zunia, Wakrist, vous êtes là ?

\- Nous te suivons, Alie Nous allons te guider au Sanctuaire de Thermonien et de Morvance !

Et en compagnie de ses amis ailés, Alérian se volatilisa.

Tombé à genoux, le souffle cette fois pratiquement coupé par l'air irrespirable du Sanctuaire, Alérian mit un moment à se relever, déjà ruisselant de sueur sous sa tenue noire et rouge.

\- Ca va être coton si la suite est du même acabit… gronda le jeune homme en se relevant, rejetant en arrière ses mèches d'acajou humides.

\- Crois-tu en nous ? firent Zunia et Wakrist.

\- Oui, entièrement.

\- En ce cas, tu auras le cœur nécessaire pour aller au bout de ton engagement ! se réjouit Zunia en apparaissant sous sa forme complète de Grande Dragonne, Wakrist à ses côtés, protégeant machinalement d'une aile le ventre de sa compagne où reposaient les œufs.

\- J'espère…

Les lucioles représentant les Jeunes Gardiens se matérialisèrent, chacune prenant ensuite la forme d'une autre créature surpuissante en devenir.

Alérian eut un ultime gémissement.

\- Je verse mes dernières larmes : je vous emmène à un combat que nous ne pouvons emporter, vous êtes volontaires j'en suis touché. Pardonnez-moi pour tout ce qui pourra arriver !

\- Nous sommes tes Gardiens Alliés, tu peux compter sur nous ! rugirent les êtres d'un bestiaire inimaginable !

\- Et moi, je suis le plus faible de tous… soupira le jeune homme. Qu'y a-t-il que je puisse faire pour me surpasser une ultime fois ?

\- Tu es toi ! rugit Zunia.

\- Mais…

Alérian crut soudain sa Grande Dragonne, sentit soudain en lui battre deux cœurs d'une puissance infinie, l'un équilibrant l'autre, lui conférant l'apaisement et la toute-puissance absolue !

\- Wakrist ?

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'ai donné un cœur. Au combat, Alérian !

\- A tes ordres !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Ses ailes d'or développées à leur envergure maximale, Alérian s'approcha du bocal où flottait Thermonien.

\- Je n'ignore pas que tes Gardiens sont en embuscade ! Mais j'ai préféré opter pour une attaque de front ! Je suis un Militaire, j'ai été formé par le plus carré des supérieurs ! En revanche, il me reste quelques tours de Pirate aussi ! Vous ne gagnerez pas aussi facilement ! J'ai beau n'être qu'un simple Humain, je ne tolérerai jamais que des dictateurs fussent-ils surnaturels m'empêchent de vivre !

\- D'accord, on t'a laissé ta minute de bravade, maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser te tuer, cela ira bien plus vite ! siffla Morvance.

\- Avant cela, les soldats de nos Alliances Surnaturelles devront s'affronter. C'est contraire à un principe illusoire : que les chefs se confrontent, pour éviter que leurs troupes s'anéantissent. Je suis là, une fois encore je suis prêt à me battre !

\- Pauvre poussière d'être mortel, ricanèrent à l'unisson Thermonien et Morvance.

Mais la Salamandre et la Méduse se réjouirent beaucoup moins quand les deux cœurs illuminèrent la poitrine de leur jeune adversaire !

\- Tes Dragons t'aiment beaucoup. Ils ont trouvé le seul moyen te permettant de survivre.

\- Un seul cœur c'était impossible à supporter. Mais les deux sont en parfaite harmonie.

\- Assez de digressions sur ma nouvelle biologie ! rugit Alérian en s'envolant.

Les Gardiens alliés de Morvance et de Thermonien se ruèrent alors sur lui, provoquant du même coup l'attaque des Jeunes Gardiens.

\- Zunia, Wakrist, avez-vous compris ce que je voulais dire l'autre jour en parlant d'avoir sous la patte une écope géante ?

\- Oui, parfaitement !

\- En ce cas, à vous de jouer !

Salamandre clouée au sol, sa langue trop courte pour atteindre les trois « volatiles », Morvance ne put que voir avec impuissance les Dragons cracher leur feu sur le bol de son allié Méduse.

Thermonien hurla également sa rage.

\- Ce feu a fait s'évaporer l'eau de mon bocal ! lança-t-il alors qu'il se débattait à sec.

\- Maintenant, tu peux toujours essayer de flotter, ricana Alérian.

Mais sous la fanfaronnade, le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait-là que des premiers coups d'épée et que le duel promettait d'être long et serré !

* * *

Depuis la passerelle du _Warriorshadow_ , Albator ne distinguait des combats entre les Gardiens que des étincelles d'énergie pure qui apparaissaient à certains moments alors que le Sanctuaire lui-même était invisible à son œil.

Ne quittant pas son ami borgne et balafré, Clio avait elle aussi délaissé l' _Arcadia_. Comme à son habitude, en un premier dialogue silencieux, elle avait posé sa main sur le poignet ganté.

\- Alie a toute une armée de Gardiens avec lui, ils ne permettront pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et puis…

\- Oui, fit Albator, alarmé.

\- Et puis je perçois qu'il est au sommet de son art et qu'il va tout donner !

\- Mon pauvre petit garçon est dans un tel état…

\- Détrompe-toi, je le sens plus puissant que jamais. Ses alliés Dragon l'ont aidé avant même que le combat ne commence !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il te l'expliquera à son retour.

\- S'il revient… Si seulement je pouvais être avec lui !

\- Tu aurais été le premier à y rester ! objecta la Jurassienne avec reproche. Dès le début, Alérian n'a pas voulu de toi dans ses pattes. Et que tu sois tout près ne change rien qu'il aurait su qu'il avait tout entier soutien et tout ton amour ! Si ça devait tourner mal, tu es la cible suivante !

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour le savoir. D'ailleurs, je ne pénètre jamais ton esprit !

Albator se dégagea lentement de la douce étreinte de son amie.

\- Pourquoi deux bâtiments de guerre ne seraient-ils pas assez puissants pour avoir un tout petit rôle dans ce combat entre Gardiens ?

\- Laisse faire Alérian, il connait mieux la situation que toi. Ne te mêle pas de sa bataille !

\- En effet, il le faut, soupira le grand Pirate à la crinière en bataille striée de gris. Mais il a grand intérêt à ramener sa balafre, je lui dois un soufflet !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Quand le Sanctuaire de Thermonien apparut, Albator aurait alors tout donné pour être ailleurs et surtout très loin !

\- Mais, on dirait une réplique de la Terre, en miniature !

De la tête, Clio approuva.

\- Etrange, j'en conviens. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

\- Et que dit ton intuition, pour l'issue de la bataille ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne capte plus rien… Mais ça a été un carnage.

Du poing, Albator martela le dossier du fauteuil auquel il s'était raccroché dans l'ignorance du sort de son fils.

\- Oui, quelle folie que cette querelle fratricide entre frères et sœurs surnaturels !

\- Comme toutes les guerres, glissa la Jurassienne.

\- Mais là, ils étaient immortels ! Ils pouvaient survivre à toutes les humanités constituant les êtres mortels de la mer d'étoiles justement ! se récria le grand guerrier. Les alliés obligés de Thermonien et de Morvance ont dû mordre la poussière, ainsi que bien de ces Jeunes Gardiens à peine nés ! C'est atroce !

\- Comme dans toutes les guerres, insista Clio.

Albator frémit de tout son être.

\- Je peux aller le rejoindre à ce Sanctuaire maintenant ? gronda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas capitaine, à toi de décider, Albator !

\- Cette fois, plus rien ne me retiens ! Alérian ne communique plus ! J'y vais ! Rahog, Toshiro, pleine puissance, nous allons à ce Sanctuaire !

* * *

Ce qui avait été le QG de Thermonien, l'instigateur de toute la folie de la guerre des Gardiens et leur alliance surnaturelle, n'était plus que ruines.

La seule cité de la réplique miniature de la Terre se trouvait à l'emplacement de ce qui avait été Heiligenstadt et c'était au-dessus que le _Warriorshadow_ et l' _Arcadia_ avaient stoppé.

En spacewolf, Albator avait alors rejoint le sol.

\- Alérian !

L'air hagard, sa tenue en lambeaux, le sang de ses plaies assombrissant encore le noir de suie de la tunique et des pantalons, le jeune homme pivota lentement vers son père.

\- Nous avons réussi… Mais cela n'a rien d'une victoire…

\- Où sont les Jeunes Gardiens ?

\- Les survivants sont partis vers les Sanctuaires qui leur étaient dévolus depuis bien avant leur naissance ! Ils y seront en paix, à jamais !

\- J'en suis heureux pour eux. Et les « méchants » ? poursuivit Albator.

\- Seuls Thermonien et Morvance l'étaient réellement. Zunia et Wakrist ont déshydraté les deux monstres ! Leurs alliés sous la contrainte sont eux aussi rentrés chez eux.

Alérian secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tout est terminé, si vite, mais dans un tel bain de sang. Je n'en conçois aucun soulagement !

\- Je comprends, Alie, assura son père en lui étreignant les épaules. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Ta Doctoresse te fera passer un bilan complet ! Tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Mais, explique-moi : comment tes Dragons ont pu te sauver ?

\- Wakrist m'a donné un autre cœur. Un seul me détruisait, à deux ils s'adaptaient à mon organisme sans plus l'anéantir ! Je suis un Dragon complet, je suis parvenu quelque part à mon achèvement !

\- Magnifique, mais ne te disperse pas, mon grand garçon. Les considérations naturelles et surnaturelles entreront en ligne de compte bien plus tard ! Toi et moi avons à rentrer chez nous ! Viens !

Son fils toujours indécis, Albator le saisit par son épaule qui ne pissait pas le sang et l'entraîna vers son spacewolf.

Albator sauta dans le poste de pilotage.

\- J'avais déjà prévenu Doc Kitane avant mon départ, elle t'attend !

Ayant enclenché une partie des commandes d'envol, Albator tourna la tête vers son fils qui n'avait pas bougé du sol.

\- Alie, je n'aime pas cet endroit, quittons le rapidement ! Tu n'y as plus d'ennemi, tu peux rentrer l'esprit libre ! Embarque dans le cockpit passager !

Alérian secoua la tête de façon négative, ouvrant ses ailes d'or.

\- Je ne reviens pas, papa.

\- Mais, Alie, avec ces cœurs tu es sauvé, tu peux vivre encore tellement longtemps !

\- Oui, en effet…

\- Alérian ! hurla alors Albator, affolé. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- En vainquant Thermonien, j'ai hérité de sa malédiction : je suis devenu le Gardien de ce Sanctuaire, je ne peux plus le quitter !

\- Alie…

Albator serra les poings et rugit.

\- Il y a toujours une solution ! Je vais la trouver et je vais revenir te chercher, tu peux y compter, mon grand garçon !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Réveillé par un rugissement, Alérian se leva, repoussant le drap de son lit, se dirigeant vers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre.

\- Zunia, je dormais bien !

\- J'espère bien que je t'ai réveillée, marmotte ! Viens avec moi !

\- Quoi, un danger ?

\- A toi de voir. Monte sur mon dos, je t'emmène !

\- Je peux prendre mon petit déjeuner avant ?

\- Si tu veux.

* * *

Le ventre plein, Alérian avait chevauché la Grande Dragonne qui l'avait amené jusqu'aux montagnes les plus proches, se posant sur un piton rocheux.

Alérian avait alors dégringolé de son dos pour se précipiter vers la petite caverne.

\- Tes petits ! se réjouit le jeune homme.

\- Oui, mes œufs ont éclot cette nuit !

\- Ils sont superbes ! complimenta Alérian sans cependant s'approcher des cinq Dragonneaux pépiant et apeurés, bien qu'ils soient aussi grands que lui ! Beau travail, Zunia. Et bravo à toi aussi, Wakrist !

\- Merci, Alérian. Ce Sanctuaire était au final le plus merveilleux qui soit pour nos bébés lézards !

\- Et je veillerai sur vous tous, autant que les cœurs en moi me le permettront, pour ma coure vie humaine comparée à votre longévité.

Du bout de sa patte arrière gauche, Zunia saisit délicatement le jeune homme, l'emportant jusqu'aux rives d'un lac paisible, l'y déposant.

\- Ça va, Alie ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! avoua le jeune homme dans un aveu rugissant. Je suis né Humain, mortel, et jamais dans mon passé ne m'a préparé à être un Gardien ! J'ai juste mes ailes d'or !

\- Alie…

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, gémit Alérian. Il n'a jamais été question que je remplace Thermonien dans un bocal ou dans d'autres conditions de conforts ! Et le temps ? Qu'en est-il du temps ? Est-ce qu'il s'écoule normalement ou bien sortirai-je alors que les miens sont morts ou que je découvrirai mes petits-fils ?

\- Le temps est normal, intervint Wakrist. Tes garçons n'ont vieilli que de quelques semaines tout comme toi. Mais tu ne peux rentrer chez toi.

\- On ne m'a jamais parlé d'une malédiction, pourquoi je suis là ?

Zunia agita ses ailes, se couchant légèrement sur le flanc, ses bébés venus à pattes se coller à ses mamelles pour se nourrir.

\- Pas une malédiction. Morvance a rugi cela en ultime bravade ! Mais un Sanctuaire ne peut demeurer vide. Et tu es un Gardien né ! Ce sont les Instances Supérieures qui l'ont décidé. Elles sont bien plus puissantes que nous tous !

\- Et moi je me fous de ces Instances ! aboya encore Alérian. J'ai ma femme, nos fils, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Zunia, Wakrist, vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Non…

\- Génial… soupira le jeune homme en retournant à sa demeure, épaules basses, désespéré.

Il serra néanmoins les poings.

\- Vous avez intérêt à vous manifester, Instances Surnaturelles, sinon besoin ou non d'un Gardien pour ce Sanctuaire, je partirai à votre recherche ! Après tout, mon père a laissé le _Warriorshadow_ en état de veille en orbite !

\- Tu nous as appelé, poussière mortelle et…

\- Je suis tout ce que vous avez en tête, inutile de faire un long discours de présentation ! Mais je suis surtout et avant tout juste Alérian. Et vous, vous vous êtes enfin manifestées. Vous êtes les Instances Surnaturelles, les puissances parmi toutes ? !

\- Oui, si tu veux. Notre nom véritable est imprononçable. Quant à notre apparence de nuages, elle nous convient parfaitement !

\- J'en resterai donc à celui d'Instances Surnaturelles. Et je refuse de demeurer piégé ici pour plus longtemps !

\- De quoi te plains-tu ? Plus personne, mortelle ou immortelle, ne viendra te chercher querelle ici !

\- De par les événements, je suis devenu un guerrier. Une vie sans combats est impossible à envisager, même si je trouve que les emmerdes me ciblent trop facilement et trop fréquemment ! Ce Sanctuaire n'est ni une menace ni un lieu à protéger. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Mon _Warriorshadow_ n'a pas réussi à me téléporter, je me tourne donc vers vous !

\- Nous préférons te savoir ici. Ton avenir de guerrier comme tu dis est bien trop sombre !

Alérian hurla.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

De ses mains, c'était avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la tendresse que Lumiane avait entouré le visage de son visiteur.

\- Tes rides se creusent, remarqua-t-elle. Ce sacré Alie ne te laisse guère de répit à profiter de ta propre petite famille, quand tu ne coures pas la mer d'étoiles.

\- Je suppose que tous les pères balafrés de ma lignée ont dû, et se feront la même réflexion : le rejeton portant la marque familiale n'est non plus jamais en paix ! Et pour avoir remporté une douloureuse et sanglante victoire, Alérian en a été bien cyniquement récompensé ! Pourquoi n'avoir pas laissé le Sanctuaire de Thermonien, désert, à se désagréger vu qu'il était déjà tombé dans l'oubli ! ?

\- Morvance a eu effectivement une bien cruelle désillusion alors qu'il n'espérait pas la victoire en dépit du cadeau de ce magnifique Grand Lézard qu'est ce Wakrist !

\- Il est un récent ami de mon garçon. Et il lui a fait un tel don d'organe !

Le visage sans bouche de la Déesse d'Or s'illumina encore un peu plus.

\- Disons que je l'ai « suggestionné » comment certaines professions de ton monde l'expriment. Je connais Alie depuis sa naissance. Zunia, en dépit de sa proximité avec lui ne pouvait tout connaître et rapporter au père de ses Dragonnauds !

\- Oh, ils sont nés ?

Lumiane inclina positivement la tête.

\- J'ai inspiré à Wakrist le respect et l'amitié pour les exploits et surtout le cœur immense et l'âme torturée d'Alérian, poursuivit-elle tandis qu'elle déambulait dans ses luxuriants jardins en compagnie d'Albator qui ne perdait pas un mot.

\- Alérian n'est pas un Gardien, il n'a pas à être reclus sur cette copie miniature de ma Terre, dans sa cité natale d'Heiligenstadt reconstituée ! gronda-t-il, la mine fermée et contrariée, tout de colère et de chagrin, comme trop souvent quand il s'agissait de son fils adoré. Alérian a une femme, des fils, et il est un père merveilleux ! Je ne le laisserai pas sur ce Sanctuaire, fut-il idyllique et recréant l'environnement de ses jeunes années ! Il y a une façon de le sauver ?

Lumiane s'arrêta près d'une fontaine dont les jets et le léger vent les rafraîchissait de gouttelettes.

\- Il y a des situations inextricables…

Albator émit un grognement.

\- Ce genre d'impasses, je n'ai fait que m'y confronter, toute ma vie durant, et cela n'est pas près de s'arrêter si je survis à tous mes adversaires ! Jusqu'à ce jour, je m'en suis toujours sorti. Et je ne compte pas laisser mon fils là-bas, en ermite, à devenir cinglé à tourner en rond… Y a-t-il un moyen, je te supplie de m'aider, Déesse !

Lumiane soupira.

\- Le sort d'Alérian se joue à un niveau tellement supérieur, Albator ! Il y a peu j'étais avec les Instances Surnaturelles…

\- Les quoi ! ? C'est qui, ces clowns ? !

\- Nous sommes ce que le monde surnaturel a de plus haut dans la hiérarchie, si je puis l'exprimer ainsi. Nous sommes les sages absolus, du moins c'est avec cette outrecuidance que nous nous définissons si quelqu'un – et surtout un simple mortel – avait l'audace de poser cette question.

\- Je préférais me considérer comme ton ami.

Le grand brun balafré tressaillit.

\- Tu as participé à sceller le sort de mon fils ! ?

\- Non, je l'ai aidé, depuis le premier instant du dernier combat en date, à ma manière. Je ne pouvais être de ses troupes de Jeunes Gardiens. Mais depuis tant de mois, j'ai convaincu Wakrist qui à son tour a donné un cœur à Alie. Je suis et je serai toujours du côté des balafrés !

\- Mais tu as été de ces juges qui laissent Alérian isolé et abandonné !

\- Nous l'avons fait pour sa protection. Là-bas, il ne risque plus rien.

\- Je doute qu'il l'accepte. Si vous le sauvez de dangers à venir, il n'aura d'autre désir furieux que de revenir encore plus vite !

\- Nous l'avons remarqué ! Alérian, avec ses deux cœurs désormais a atteint, alors qu'il l'ignore encore, un niveau de puissance incroyable.

La Déesse Dorée eut un petit rire.

\- C'est l'apanage des Mâles Alpha. Le Mâle d'une génération, reprit-elle. C'est magnifique et spectaculaire. Pour nous, les Eternels, bien que cela se produise depuis des générations, avec ta lignée comme tu le rappelais, nous sommes toujours surpris !

\- Tous tes propos, Lumiane, ils sont censés me rassurer ? Je dois retourner à Déa la planète-capitale de la République Indépendante pour dire à l'épouse et aux petits d'Alérian qu'ils ne le reverront jamais ? C'est cela le terrible message ? Je refuse ! Je repars dans la mer d'étoiles et je vais chercher !

\- Albator ! le rappela-t-elle.

\- Lumiane. Ou plutôt : Déesse si je dois te considérer comme celle qui a condamné mon fils… ?

\- Le salut est sous le nez d'Alie. Va lui porter ce message.

\- Il comprendra ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Vous, les balafrés, êtes géniaux mais très lents à la détente !

* * *

Dans l'envol de sa cape noire doublée de rouge, Albator se précipita vers le spacewolf qui l'avait amené sur la planète idéale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l' _Arcadia_ repartait dans le grondement de ses réacteurs.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Alérian eut un long ricanement.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter ce sol mais je peux recevoir des visites, c'est par trop aimable !

\- As-tu essayé de t'envoler ? interrogea son père.

\- Le _Warriorshadow_ a tenté la téléportation, de m'envoyer un spacewolf, impossible de passer les nuages. Idem pour moi depuis la terre. Enfin, tu as pu les traverser, c'est le principal.

\- Et tes Dragons ?

\- Ils sont parents, je n'ai pas voulu les exposer à un éventuel danger.

Alérian s'arrêta au bord de la rivière.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu, si vite je veux dire ?

\- J'ai un message de Lumiane.

\- Je doute qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour me sortir de ce pas…

Le visage d'Albator s'assombrit.

\- D'autant plus qu'elle a participé à ton emprisonnement ici, lâcha-t-il.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Elle a soufflé le chaud et le froid dans cette histoire. Elle a révélé ta personnalité à Wakrist qui t'a donné un de ses cœurs. Et ensuite, reconnaissant qu'elle est une Instance Surnaturelle, elle a avalisé la décision de t'empêcher de quitter ce Sanctuaire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? ! se révolta Alérian.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela m'échappe. D'autant plus que le message dont je suis porteur doit te permettre de partir !

\- De quoi ! ?

Le jeune homme respira profondément et posément à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver son calme, d'apparence calme alors qu'il n'était que bouleversements à l'intérieur.

\- Alors, quelle est la formule magique pour m'évader ?

\- La Déesse Dorée a dit que le salut était sous ton nez.

Alérian jeta un regard venimeux à son père.

\- Déjà que je ne voulais pas de toi quand je suis parti vers Thermonien et Morvance, il n'est pas plus question que tu prennes ma place ici !

\- Bien que je n'aie pas compris ce que Lumiane insinuait, elle n'a certainement jamais pensé que nous inversions les rôles !

\- En ce cas, d'être une Instance Surnaturelle lui a ramolli le bulbe, jeta le jeune homme, agressif. Je suis seul ici. Je me vois mal désigner une plante, un rocher ou même une minuscule salamandre pour être le prochain Gardien !

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira de fait son père.

Se rapprochant de son rejeton, il le prit par les épaules tandis qu'ils retournaient tous les deux vers la demeure de ce dernier.

* * *

Alérian avait fait le tour des cadeaux apportés par son père.

\- Du red bourbon, du vin millésimé, j'apprécie !

\- J'espère que cela égayera un peu ton quotidien. Je ne serai pas de passage ici avant des semaines, des mois plutôt.

\- Chalandra et Enysse t'attendent impatiemment. Tu n'as dû faire qu'un saut éclair à Heiligenstadt quand tu es parti d'ici la première fois ?

\- En effet. J'ai soudain pensé à Lumiane et j'ai foncé jusqu'à sa planète idéale ! Je n'aurais pas dû… Toi et moi n'aurions pas eu cette désillusion en découvrant la vérité quant à son comportement !

\- Sans elle, Wakrist n'aurait sans doute pas sacrifié un de ses cœurs. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation, mon papa !

\- Avec deux cœurs, tu es plus plein d'amour que jamais et enclin au pardon. Moi, je n'ai pas cette largeur d'âme, je ne suis pas près de lui pardonner !

\- Mon rancunier papa, ne put s'empêcher de rire le jeune homme.

Agitant la main, Alérian fit signe au spacewolf qui décollait.

\- Adieu, mon papa… Car si je dois rester ici à jamais, je préfère me faire sauter le caisson sous peu !

* * *

Dans son sommeil, Alérian s'agitait, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes vu l'extrême douceur de la nuit.

« Lumiane, pourquoi me torturer en plus de ma réclusion ici ? Personne ne peut prendre ma place ! Je ne souhaiterais d'ailleurs cet isolement à un autre ! Je crois que je vais devoir entamer la phase résignation… ».

D'un vol étonnamment silencieux, Zunia décolla de sous les fenêtre, rejoignant la caverne qui était son nid.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Bébés innocents et joueurs, les Dragonnauds étaient vite sortis de leur première réserve prudente pour s'amuser avec leur étrange compagnon à deux pattes, ailés, et que leurs parents couvaient tendrement de leur amitié.

\- Vous mes seuls derniers amis… Soyez heureux au moins dans ce Sanctuaire ! Je veillerai sur vous puisque telle est la destinée que l'on m'a imposée mais que j'accepte pour vos âmes innocentes ! Zunia, Wakrist, vous êtes tellement supérieurs à moi, je ne prends pas votre place, je suis juste là pour vos petits !

Avec des miaulements qui étaient leurs cris de joie de bébés, les Dragonnauds s'étaient jetés sur leur ami, le retournant entre leurs pattes, faisant battre leurs ailes encore bien trop courtes pour qu'ils s'envolent, adorables.

De retour dans la villa qui était une copie de celle de son enfance, Alérian s'était préparé un dîner – enfin, façon de parler pour lui que parvenait juste à peler un fruit à ses fils.

\- J'aime encore plus quand il s'agit de penser à un plat pour qu'il soit créé pour la satisfaction de mes papilles. Mon seul et dernier plaisir !

Et le jeune homme se jeta sur le plat de hamburgers, se gavant de salades mais s'empiffrant encore plus de frites baignées de sauce épicée !

Sorti de la douche, les dents brossées, Alérian avait encore eu l'éternel réflexe de tendre la main vers sa robe de chambre couleur de suie, mais il avait laissé retomber son bras, se dirigeant vers son lit pour s'y écrouler, nu comme un ver, épuisé de fatigue bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de sa journée, et s'endormant aussitôt profondément.

\- Je hais ces jours…

* * *

Après une énième grasse matinée, Alérian s'était levé, douché, avait pris son petit déjeuner et avait été prendre le soleil près de la piscine de sa demeure.

\- Ce que je m'ennuie…

* * *

 _Sorti de la douche, les dents brossées, Alérian avait encore eu l'éternel réflexe de tendre la main vers sa robe de chambre couleur de suie, mais il avait laissé retomber son bras, se dirigeant vers son lit pour s'y écrouler, nu comme un ver, épuisé de fatigue bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de sa journée, et s'endormant aussitôt profondément._

* * *

Un rugissement Dragonnesque avait réveillé le jeune homme qui s'étira cependant paisiblement dans ses draps.

\- Je suis bien. Une journée ou une autre, je n'en vois plus la différence… Je perds la boule ou quoi ? ! Oui, c'était inévitable, ça ne me surprend pas, je crois même que je l'espérais… Et c'est la seule folie me permettant de supporter mon isolement, avec mes souvenirs… Merci, les Dragons !

\- Pour quoi ? s'enquirent Zunia et Wakrist.

\- Faire de mon monde le vôtre, que je chéris vos bébés, que j'aie un sens à ma vie !

A la stupéfaction du jeune homme, les deux Dragons frémirent, s'agitèrent de tous leurs muscles, la gueule ouverte dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit rire amusé et surtout complice.

\- Par tous les Dieux, comment n'avons-nous pas compris plus vite ! se récria Zunia en agitant frénétiquement ses ailes, se déplaçant de long en large, affolée.

\- Zunia ?

La Grande Dragonne s'efforça au calme, s'approchant de son ami à deux pattes, le câlinant de son museau et de sa langue râpeuse.

\- Alie, ce Sanctuaire est le nôtre ! Nous y avons nos bébés avec Wakrist. Nous pouvons veiller sur cet endroit ! Tu peux partir, rejoindre ta propre famille !

\- Les Instances ne l'autoriseront pas… Sinon, il y a longtemps…

\- Les Instances attendaient que tu acceptes l'avenir de nos petits, simplement. Et sans nous imposer une tâche de Gardiens ! poursuivit Wakrist. Tu étais prêt à rester ici. Tu as bien cet immense cœur pour lequel j'ai sacrifié un des miens. Alie, tu as encore plus la vie devant toi, mais encore plus une vie de combats ! Tu peux le supporter ?

\- Tant que je pourrai me ressourcer auprès des miens, oui !

Les Nuages apparaissant, Alérian se raidit.

\- Bon retour chez toi, firent simplement les Instances Surnaturelles.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, enfin, à ton cuirassé, glissa juste Lumiane en prenant la main du jeune homme.

\- Chez moi ! Chez moi !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Avec son élégance coutumière, le _Warriorshadow_ s'était arrimé à un quai d'un des docks orbitaux de Déa la planète-capitale de la République Indépendante.

Toujours en tenue d'ébène et de sang, Alérian débarqua par le tube d'arrimage, atteignant le traditionnel salon d'attente.

\- Warius !

Les prunelles d'émeraude du jeune homme fulminèrent.

\- Je suis parti sur mes congés maladie, en civil, amiral ! aboya-t-il. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, et je ne me rendrai à aucun débriefing !

\- Cela n'était nullement dans mes intentions, fit doucement Warius. Je suis juste venu accueillir mon ami !

De fait, l'amiral de la Flotte étreignit Alérian avec une force inhabituelle.

\- Je suis tellement content de te revoir, mon petit frère de cœur !

\- Merci, Warius, murmura Alérian, avec une émotion partagée, profondément touché.

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, vas rejoindre les tiens !

\- Oh que oui ! lança le jeune homme qui avait déjà tourné les talons !

Comme à son habitude, Kropion sortit du mur.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu le suivre sur ce Sanctuaire…

\- Tu as fait tout le possible. Mais la prochaine fois il faudra faire l'impossible !

\- La prochaine fois ? !

* * *

Le tout-terrain s'arrêtant devant l'entrée principale de la partie privative de l'hôtel, Alérian avait déjà vu sa petite famille l'attendre sur les marches !

Danéïre se précipita dans les bras de son époux, le serrant à l'infini, Alastor s'étant glissé entre la jupe de sa mère et les pantalons de son père.

\- Albator n'a cessé de nous tenir au courant, nous savons pour tes deux cœurs. En revanche tout comme lui on s'inquiétait depuis que le contact avait été rompu… Il ne nous a plus rien dit !

\- Je crois qu'il ignorait lui-même ce qui se passait vraiment. Il était suffisamment affolé que pour ne pas communiquer ce sentiment.

\- Comme si cela était nécessaire, souffla la jeune femme au teint de bistre, à la crinière noire et au regard bleu glace. Nous sommes ta famille, nous nous inquiétons de façon naturelle pour toi, mon bel amour ! Je trouve que tu as pris quelques ridules…

\- Je suis humain, je vieillis ! Toi, tu es plus resplendissante que jamais, mais le fond de tes yeux est si triste. Je suis désolé de t'infliger toutes ces épreuves ! Tu mériterais tant une vie plus paisible, une vraie vie de bonheur, stable… Pardonne-moi, mon grand cœur !

Danéïre se blottit encore plus étroitement contre la poitrine de son mari.

\- C'est incroyable, je les sens battre. Ils sont si forts ! Oui, alors qu'ils auraient pu achever de te détruire, ils communiquent mutuellement je dirais pour ne plus te faire aucun mal ! Tu es le Dragon le plus complet qui soit, mon Alie !

De sa main libre, Alérian flatta la crinière d'Alastor qui leva sur lui un regard éperdu d'amour.

\- Reste, mon papa, pria le garçonnet en embrassant la paume qui le flattait.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de promesse que je ne pourrais tenir. Mais là, je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte. On va bien en profiter, d'accord, mon petit cœur ?

\- Oh oui !

Danéïre approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille sous la mèche blanche.

\- Alden a très peur de ta réaction, chuchota-t-elle. Et moi aussi, je ne sais pas…

Avec une extrême douceur, Alérian se dégagea des bras de sa femme et du cadet de ses fils, l'aîné n'ayant pas quitté les marches, figé sur place, indécis, apeuré aussi.

Alérian s'avança vers l'adolescent.

\- Alden.

\- J'ai été tellement méchant, papa, gémit l'adolescent. Jamais tu ne pourras me pardonner ! Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien effacer de mon mutisme, de ma conduite… Si tu le demandes, je retournerai au Pensionnat pour ton mois de congé…

\- Alden tu es un des piliers de ma vie ! Tu as été la promesse de mon avenir, ma raison de vivre ! Je t'aime à un point infini, indescriptible ! Comment pourrais-je bien te faire le moindre reproche ? Tu es mon enfant !

Alérian prit son aîné entre ses bras.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser. Je t'aime !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Ereintés d'émotions mais ne songeant nullement à aller se coucher, Alérian et Danéïre étaient demeurés dans le salon de leur appartement, Alden et Alastor endormis depuis bien longtemps.

Toujours aussi impressionnée, Danéïre passait la main à hauteur des cœurs de son mari.

\- Les Dragons, ils sont piégés à leur tour ?

Alérian secoua la tête de manière négative.

\- Lumiane a intercédé pour eux auprès de ses pairs. Le Sanctuaire est mort en même temps que Thermonien. Aucun Gardien ne lui était plus nécessaire.

\- Mais, tous prétendaient que… ? tressaillit la jeune femme.

\- Encore des mensonges pour saper tout espoir, pousser à la résignation voire au pire…

\- Alie, tu n'as pas envisagé sérieusement de… ?

\- Si, le but a presque été atteint. Un objectif diamétralement opposé à celui des IS !

\- IS ?

\- Les Instances Surnaturelles !

\- Elles ne vont quand même plus s'en prendre à toi ! frémit encore Danéïre. Lumiane va entièrement reprendre son rôle de protectrice envers toi ?

\- Ce qui vient de m'arriver prouve que plus que jamais il ne faut plus jurer de rien… Mais au moins ces IS sont prévenues : si jamais elles voulaient à nouveau me piéger pour ma protection ma première réaction serait de me flinguer !

Sans quitter les bras chaud de son époux, Danéïre ne put s'empêcher de s'angoisser.

\- T'emprisonner pour te sauver la vie. Voilà un plan particulièrement tordu !

\- Non, parfaitement dans la ligne de conduite de ces êtres divins pour qui nous ne sommes que des pions. Et alors que mon combat contre une Méduse et une Salamandre, ils préparaient déjà la prochaine guerre ! Il semble que j'y aurais un rôle…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, avoua Alérian qui étreignit le pendentif en forme de rose.

\- Zunia et Wakrist ont promis de venir si j'étais en difficulté. Mais pas plus que je n'ai sollicité Nymiel face aux Gardiens cinglés, je ne le ferai pas ! Ils ont leur famille, un foyer. Ça suffit que j'inquiète les miens, je ne veux pas que d'autres familles connaissent les déchirements que cela impose ! Et contrairement à nous, les Dragons sont les derniers de leur peuple !

\- Je n'ai que toi ! Comment pourrais-je envisager un autre dans ma vie, dans mon lit ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que voulais insinuer, rectifia Alérian. Je parlais à un sens très large, pour nous les humains ! Les Dragons, il n'y aura plus rien après eux. Les petits ne pourront jamais s'accoupler pour perpétuer l'espèce. Et à moins de miracles, je doute tomber sur une nurserie d'œufs de Dragons ! Enfin, je n'ai jamais perdu cet espoir, j'avoue !

\- Ne parlons plus de ce passé trop récent, pria Danéïre. Je serai heureuse de revoir tes Dragons, mais là c'est de toi dont je veux me régaler !

\- Toujours à penser à l'essentiel, gloussa Alérian.

\- Oui, mais sois sauvage et doux, mon bel amour, nous serons trois dans le lit !

\- Oh…

Et Danéïre sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie de la surprise qu'elle avait réservée à son époux !

* * *

Risquant leurs premiers battements d'ailes, incapables de s'envoler, mais s'amusant à courir au plus vite au niveau du sol, les cinq Dragonnauds riaient presque en poursuivant leur éveil à la vie !

Leurs parents les suivant de près, volant au plus bas, attentifs, les Dragonnauds n'en gloussèrent que de plus belle en agitant ce qui n'étaient encore que des ébauches d'ailes.

Fatigués après ce qui n'avait été qu'un jeu, les Dragonnauds s'étaient roulés dans l'herbe, jappant et se trémoussant de bonheur.

Répondant à leur souhait, Zunia se posa pour les allaiter.

\- Ce sont des prédateurs, ils doivent manger ! intervint Wakrist.

\- Je sais. Moi, Dragonneaude à l'œuf confié à un humain, j'ai dû apprendre dès les premiers pas à avaler de la nourriture solide pour ne pas mourir… Khérem, ma mère n'a pas eu le temps… Merci de me rappeler ce que je dois faire à mon tour ! Et puis, j'ai tant de lait, un lait si riche ! Ils vont pousser comme des champignons !

\- Nous sommes heureux, ne pressons pas le temps, fit tendrement le Grand Dragon.

\- Comme tu as raison, mon compagnon.

Les Dragonnauds ayant opté pour une sieste, leurs parents se câlinèrent avec un amour total.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Roucoulante, Enysse cajolait bien plus son père que ce n'était l'inverse !

\- Notre fille est tellement rassurée, avoua Chalandra qui n'avait pas lâché son époux depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la demeure familiale.

\- Papa, papa, papa, gazouilla la fillette. Mon frère Alie est rentré chez lui !

\- Je sais. Mais toi, comment… ?

\- Alie est moi et je suis lui ! sourit la gamine. Maintenant, je peux avoir mon goûter ?

Tandis que la fillette se précipitait vers la cuisine pour monter sur sa chaise haute, attendant qu'on la serve, Albator se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Elle est toujours aussi bizarre, notre ange ?

\- Elle a toujours été fusionnelle avec son frère, je dirais. Mais cela ne s'est révélé que lorsqu'il était un Errant dans les ruelles d'Heiligenstadt, et qu'elle l'a reconnu en dépit de sa triste apparence. Et ce lien est plus fort à mesure qu'elle grandit. Tu crois qu'elle est aussi particulière qu'Alérian ?

\- Bien que tout l'indique, j'espère que non. Je ne veux pas pour ce cœur les épreuves inhumaines par lesquelles Alie ne cesse de passer…

\- J'ai faim ! glapit la gamine depuis la cuisine.

\- Nous arrivons, firent ses parents, ravis de son appétit.

\- Le chocolat est presque chaud. Tu veux bien lui garnir ses toasts avec du beurre de cacahuètes ?

\- Je vais en faire pour trois !

\- Pour quatre ! rectifia Chalandra avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Où ça, un quatrième ? fit stupidement Albator avant de comprendre !

* * *

Au soir, ayant enfilé un chaud pull au vu de la température fraîche de l'automne, Albator et Chalandra étaient demeurés sur la terrasse donnant sur le jardin arrière, serrés l'un contre l'autre et confortablement installés sur une banquette-balançoire.

-Danéïre et moi avons parlé presque quotidiennement, surtout depuis que notre belle-fille a réalisé que son époux au cœur défaillant lui avait laissé un magnifique cadeau avant d'aller affronter les Gardiens fous ! Elle angoissait principalement…

\- Un nouvel enfant, sans son mari ?

\- Oui, pour son époux, son absence, l'incertitude et même l'impossibilité de son retour. Elle avait élevé déjà deux fils, elle ne redoutait rien, sauf que l'homme de sa vie ne soit pas là ! Mais, nous étions là ! se récria le grand brun balafré.

\- Comme si toi et moi, ou même Enysse, pouvions apaiser Danéïre dans sa détresse ?

\- J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai plus à l'esprit que le bonheur retrouvé dont Aldie m'a fait part par messages avant même que je ne revienne ici ! Et une fois chez moi, j'ai été transporté par l'annonce ! Papa, à nouveau, je ne l'espérais pas…

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je concluais de nos rapports, mon grand fou balafré aux coups de reins affolants et déstabilisants !

\- Chalandra, tu te fous de moi…

\- Oui, sauf pour les coups de reins !

La jeune femme consulta rapidement la tablette sur ses genoux.

\- Et comme je disais, si Danéïre et moi avons bien calculé, le bébé…

\- Quoi, il y a un risque ? s'inquiéta Albator.

\- Non, peureux Pirate : cela prédit juste qu'après notre mariage commun, Dana et moi serons mères le même jour !

Albator partit dans un des très rares éclats de rire qui lui étaient si peu inhabutels – enfin, pour ses ennemis ! – avant d'étreindre à la folie la femme de sa vie !

* * *

Sous les regards protecteurs de leurs parents, les cinq jeunes Dragonnauds avaient effectués leurs premiers vols réels.

\- On aime !

\- Ça fait bizarre !

\- J'ai peur, maman !

\- J'adore !

\- Viens m'aider, papa !

Indifférents aux appels des Petits Lézards, Zunia et Wakrist se contentèrent d'entourer plus que jamais leurs petits, les accompagnant dans leurs battements d'ailes, les escortant prudemment jusqu'au sol.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques !

Et les deux Grands Dragons effleurèrent de leur museau ceux encore doux et moelleux de leur progéniture.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Par réflexe, Warius s'était légèrement relevé à l'entrée de son visiteur, avant de reprendre place dans son très confortable fauteuil rouge d'Amiral !

\- Tu n'étais pas en Mission, tu n'avais pas à te présenter pour un débriefing, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Et venu en ami, je peux m'asseoir?

\- Avec plaisir, mon petit frère de cœur ! jeta Warius en venant étreindre le jeune homme. Encore à demi debout Je t'attendais depuis bien des semaines, mais je comprenais que tu profites de ta petite famille, qui va s'agrandir !

\- Ah, toi aussi, tu es au courant…

\- Les femmes sont de telles pipelettes ! Marina était presque à jour avant même que ta Dana ne sorte de chez sa gynécologue ! Et il parait que notre Pirate borgne et balafré préféré… ?

Alérian inclina positivement la tête.

\- Mon vieux papinou a planté une nouvelle graine. Si les Dieux nous protègent, lui et moi serons à nouveau papa le même jour !

\- J'aurais pensé que cela t'aurait déplu, glissa Warius.

\- Pourquoi ? Question de déplacée vedette peut-être ? Non, j'ai passé ce stade depuis bien longtemps ! Chalandra et moi, j'aurais aimé, j'en ai rêvé. Et puis il n'y a plus que Danéïre !

\- Et tes Dragons ? s'enquit Warius.

\- Zunia, Wakrist veillent sur leurs petits. Volp, Bron, Work, Yelle et Uzol, protègent mon lieu de perdition… Zunia et Wakrist ont promis de venir à mon moindre appel, mais ils sont parents. Et quel que soit le futur que l'on m'ait prédit… Je n'en veux pas !

\- Quel avenir, Alie ?

\- J'ai peur…

\- Je peux t'aider, Alie ? insista Warius.

\- Non… Je vais te rapporter mes péripéties sur les Sanctuaires, ensuite je rentrerai chez moi pour finir mes congés !

\- Je t'écoute. Je ne t'avais pas convié, j'apprécie ta venue spontanée, Alie.

\- Je le devais, Warius. Bien que tout ce qui m'est arrivé n'a rien de Militaire et ne puisse servir à tes cinq étoiles.

\- Je t'écoute, répéta Warius.

Et Alérian rapporta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ en pleine convalescence.

* * *

Tout en préparant le dîner dans la cuisine du penthouse en plein centre-ville, Danéïre observait son mari qui éteignit son téléphone avant de le reposer sur la table basse du salon.

\- Mon papa va être papa !

\- Oui, je sais, sourit la jeune femme. Chalandra et moi nous nous sommes mutuellement réconfortées en vos absences. Mais tu devais l'apprendre de la bouche d'Albator, je ne pouvais rien avouer !

\- Petite cachottière ! Mais je comprends bien évidemment ! Que nous prépares-tu comme festin maintenant que les gamins sont retournés au Pensionnat ?

\- Riz en salade avec garniture de légumes et viande grillée. Et un baba au rhum en dessert.

\- Avec de la crème fraîche ?

\- Oui, j'ai racheté un flacon à la superette !

\- Je t'aime ma toute belle, murmura Alérian en passant derrière elle et pour caresser le ventre déjà délicieusement rond sous l'ample tunique. Alors, en toi, que me réserves-tu comme surprise ?

\- Des jumeaux !

\- Tu plaisantes ? sursauta le jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Bien plus que toutes les alliances surnaturelles ! Même si je les aurais accueillis avec plaisir ! Je t'aime, ma femme !

\- Mets la table, ce sera bien plus utile.

\- A tes ordres, gloussa-t-il en s'exécutant.

Après s'être échangé des cuillérées de crème fraîche, Alérian et Danéïre avaient chargé le lave-vaisselle avant de lancer le programme, pour se retrouver paisiblement dans le grand canapé, devant une comédie musicale en fond d'écran.

\- Ca fait tant de bien de retrouver tes bras, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tellement eu peur… J'attendais ce bébé, mais c'était bien pire que lorsque je savais avoir Alden en moi et que tu étais retourné te battre pour la Terre ! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, Alie !

\- Ces semaines d'isolement sur ce Sanctuaire furent une atrocité… J'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai tenu bon, par espoir, pour mes amis Dragons, mais j'étais aussi au plus mal. Je n'aurais pas résisté plus longtemps… Je suis rentré, il n'y a rien de plus précieux qu'un foyer !

Et un long baiser les réunit.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Son père ayant commencé à préparer le plan de Mission que lui avait transmis l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante, Alden avait un peu patienté avant de le rejoindre dans la véranda du penthouse.

\- Je peux te déranger, papa ?

\- Si c'est urgent, vas-y, mon grand, parle.

\- Je voudrais sortir avec mes potes, on risque de rentrer tard.

\- Qu'a dit ta mère ?

\- De te poser la question !

\- Pas d'alcool et tu rentres pour minuit. Tu ne fêteras tes seize ans que fin du mois. Ensuite tu feras tout ce que tu veux ! Amuse-toi bien.

\- Merci, papa !

L'adolescent sourit.

\- J'ai à la fois hâte d'être fin du mois. Mais en même temps, non car cela signifiera que tu repars !

\- Je serai prudent, Alden, gloussa son père.

\- Tu as intérêt !

* * *

Alérian finit de ranger la vaisselle.

\- Je dois m'absenter.

\- Ce sera long ?

\- Non. Je dois juste m'entretenir avec Lumiane.

\- Je comprends. Reviens vite. Avant ton départ, chaque moment avec toi est précieux !

\- Voilà un avis que je partage entièrement !

* * *

Avec la complicité de ses deux amis Dragons, Alérian s'était téléporté à la planète idéale de la Déesse Dorée.

\- Honorée de te recevoir, jeune homme, fit-elle.

\- Et je voudrais m'excuser pour mon père. Il est un tantinet rancunier !

\- J'ai manqué de tact, et de temps, pour lui expliquer mon intervention.

\- Tu m'as condamné à mort avant de me sauver la vie. Je veux juste me souvenir du dernier point !

\- Merci. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Alérian ?

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'asseyant sur la margelle d'une fontaine.

\- Enysse, elle est si sensible ! Cela n'a rien de naturel… Elle est menacée par mes propres démons ?

Lumiane dodelina de la tête, avant de répondre.

\- Peut-être parce que tu as aimé Chalandra, qu'il est resté un peu de toi en elle et que c'est passé en Enysse !

\- Je redoutais cette réponse… Mais Enysse est innocente, elle ne doit rien savoir de mes tourments ! se révolta Alérian. Je peux la protéger ?

\- Alie, tu veilles déjà sur les univers !

\- Je me fous des univers. Là, il s'agit de ma petite sœur !

\- Tous les destins sont mêlés. Ils se sont entremêlés. Tu n'es plus entièrement humain et tu n'es pas non plus un Dragon. Tu es de ces deux mondes et tu fais merveille dans chacun !

Les joues du jeune homme rosirent légèrement.

\- Non, rectifia-t-il machinalement. Je suis dépassé la plupart du temps. J'essaye juste de me débrouiller…

\- Et c'est plus que mieux ! insista Lumiane. Et tu devrais continuer à t'y habituer, Alérian car tout va changer tout en demeurant dans la lignée de tes combats surnaturels.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me doute bien que ces affrontements ne s'arrêteront jamais. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que cela va être différent à l'avenir ?

\- Mais parce que nous avons de toi une Instance Surnaturelle ! fit simplement Lumiane. Le moment venu, tu t'éveilleras entièrement à ce niveau de pouvoir. Mais ce qui importe là, immédiatement, c'est que tu rentres chez toi pour les seize ans de ton aîné ! Souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire.

\- C'est bien mon intention, assura Alérian avec un grand sourire, ayant relégué bien loin dans son esprit les derniers propos de la Déesse Dorée.

* * *

Ravi d'avoir ses parents et son frère autour de lui, Alden avait profité de la soirée d'anniversaire offerte, en stricte intimité, ses amis lui réservant le lendemain d'autres festivités.

\- Cadeau, mon grand, fit Alérian en remettant un écrin à son aîné.

\- Tu me demandes en mariage ?

\- Non, mais tu ne pourras utiliser le cadeau de ta mère et moi que lorsque tu auras passé ton permis de conduire !

\- Oh, une voiture, vous êtes formidables ! se réjouit l'adolescent en les embrassant.

Alérian avait rempli les coupes de champagne, en tendant une à Alden.

\- Tu as l'âge, maintenant, tu peux, sourit-il.

Et tous trinquèrent joyeusement, appréciant le spiritueux, sauf Alastor et sa mère qui qui étaient à la limonade.

FIN


End file.
